Love is What it Is
by Kmart6267
Summary: The war is over. People are dead. Will things take a turn for the worst, or for the best? Will love prevail? What happens on this horrible place called Earth? HP/GW HG/DM NL/LL
1. Thoughts

Harry...

I couldn't believe after everything I have been through, that she would still be here for me. Ginny. The only one I can turn to in times of great trouble. The only one I can trust. The first girl I truly LOVED! But, she doesn't know that, at least I don't think she does. Her brown eyes are like a glittering sunset. I hope she doesn't notice me staring into them all of the time. She is like a ray of sunshine, always happy, always bright, and always alive! Hopefully the effects of the war will not make a difference in her shining personality. With 2 of her brothers being dead and one without an ear... things can take a turn for the worst in her life.

Ginny...

Ron is dead. Fred is dead. George is one ear short of two. Mom is a wreck. Dad is going insane. Bill is scarred forever. Charlie is M.I.A. Percy is more lost than ever. Me, I am on the edge. Life sucks! The only thing that keep me attached to this horrible place called Earth is my best friend Harry. Though he is not my only friend he is the one I rely on most. Hermione, Neville, and Luna are great, too! But there is just something about Harry, like a connection or something. I don't know how to explain it. It has been there since I met him when I was 10. His green eyes are like sparkling seaweed in the Black Lake. Hopefully he doesn't notice me staring at them all of the time. Though, why would he? He is the most known wizard in the wizarding community, and with him just defeating Voldemort, it will only get worse.


	2. Discussions

Hermione...

Ron's gone. He's really gone. I have nothing. My life is over.

Ginny...

Harry woke one morning to me tapping on his door. When he opened it I said, "I didn't mean to wake you, I am so sorry."

He replied by giving me a greatly needed hug. There were so many words put into that hug, I could have written a book.

"Its so great to see you, Ginny", said Harry through watery eyes.

"You too", I replied sheepishly.

The hug ended then. An awkward silence fills the room. _Gotta hate these awkward silences_ I thought to myself. So I broke it and said, "Harry, I know what you are thinking, and none of the deaths are your fault."

"Ginny, you don't understand. They are all my fault, if I wasn't The Chosen One your own brothers wouldn't have had to die fighting for me. Bill wouldn't have been attacked by Fenrir Greyback. And, George definately wouldn't have lost an ear."

"That could have happened to them without you being The Chosen One. And, I know for a fact no one blames you for this. You saved the whole wizarding community by killing Voldemort", I said.

"Yeah, whatever was left of it", he replied. I really was trying to come make him feel better, but I only feel like I have made him feel worse. After all, it has only been two weeks since the war ended.

"Why don't you come in", Harry asked.


	3. Finally

1Harry...

Ginny entered the room cautiously as if she was nervous. My flat was basically in the middle of nowhere but, I had to rent somewhere quickly because I could not be a burden to the Weasley's any longer. The owner practically gave me the place. I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact she is a member of an unofficial Harry Potter fan club, or so she said.

"Nice place," Ginny said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah thanks," I replied.

"Harry, why are you doing this," Ginny asked with a confused but sorrowful look on her face.

"Why am I doing what?"

"Paying to rent this place when you know good and well that you could have stayed at the Burrow for as long as you wanted to, and totally free of charge."

"Ginny, you don't understand," I started.

"You're right Harry, I don't understand. I don't get why you are blaming yourself when you have no control over what happened. I don't get why you think you are a burden to have around our house. And, I really don't get why you have basically ignored me and my family for two weeks now," Ginny said almost with a motherly like kind of tone. She stared at me for a few seconds before I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to. I kissed her full on the mouth. Right there on my comfy but small living room couch. She was hesitant for a minute but, decided to kiss me back anyways. I pulled away hoping all of her questions were answered just then.

"I haven't seen you for almost nine months, I think I just needed to get that feeling off of my chest," I said shyly.

"I know what you mean. I had to go all of that time without knowing where you were, without knowing what has happened or not happened to you. I was a WRECK!"

"I know and you didn't deserve to be left like that without a decent explanation. I am sorry. But, if I told you, that would have put you in more danger than you were already in. That is exactly why I broke it off with you last year after Dumbledore's funeral. Because, if I didn't you were a clear shot for Voldemort to get information from and you have already been used by him once," I replied in a babbling sort of way.

"You know you are cute when you babble," she said through a sheepish grin."And, I forgive you."

"I don't deserve for you to just up and forgive me," I said kind of confused.

"Well, I am just up and forgiving you, and that is fine. So, can you fill me in on what you were off doing for nine months?"

"WE," I said putting emphasis on the word hoping she would take the hint,"have all the time in the world." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and I knew she understood me.

Ginny...

_WE have all the time in the world_. I think those are my favorite eight words that have ever escaped his lips.


	4. Feeling Sorry

1Hermione...

With Ron gone, I have nothing! I wonder if this is how Ginny felt when she couldn't see Harry for nine months. Except with me it isn't just nine months. I wish it was! I hate stupid Voldemort and his stupid grudge against Harry, and I just HATE him! I wonder what Ginny is up to today. She always cheers me up when I need it. I think I will give her a call. Oh, wait she's not a muggle so, she doesn't have a phone. I guess I will just have to apparate to the Weasley's house.

I arrived at the Weasley's house about 20 minutes later. I unintentionally scared Mrs. Weasley half to death.

" Oh my goodness! Oh, Hermione dear! How are you?" she asked in her usual sweet tone.

"Hanging in there. But, I should ask you the same," I said with true concern. After all, she is like a second mom to me.

"Things are going pretty well around here. I think George is having the hardest time out of everyone. Ever since he lost Fred he hardly eats, drinks, or even goes to the joke shop. Which, I can't blame him they weren't only twin brothers, they were BEST friends," said Mrs. Weasley as her eyes started swimming with tears.

"Oh no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just concerned about you." I replied.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that Ron never thought of you as only a friend. He loved you very much. Enough to have slept with a picture of you beside of his bed EVERY night since he was 13. He would always try and hide it when you and Harry would come for the Summer," she said sweetly.

Now it was my turn to cry, not that I haven't done enough of that the past couple of weeks.

Mrs. Weasley then said, "Speaking of Harry, how is he?"

"I have been such a terrible friend to him lately, I wouldn't even know. I have been feeling so sorry for myself that I haven't even come to see him. Is he here?"

"Oh no dear. He doesn't live here anymore. You know him, he always thinks he is a burden to everyone. Which he surely is NOT a burden to us. But, he got his own flat in the middle of nowhere. I haven't spoken to him since he moved," she replied her voice now full of concern.

"Has Ginny spoken to him?"

Ginny...

Harry and I spent the whole day together. We went to the new refurbished Diagon Alley . We enjoyed some strawberry-peanut butter ice cream, had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and even went into Ollivander's for old times sake. It was a WONDERFUL day! One of the best days since he went away.

"Ginny, what was it like for you while I was away," Harry asked quietly.

"It was a living hell," I replied tears starting to form in my eyes. I tried my hardest not to let them spill over, but that didn't work. Before I could let a tear drip Harry had pulled me into the tightest hugs. I felt safe there in his arms.

Then he kissed my head softly and whispered into my ear, " I love you, Ginny."

Of course that only made me cry more. I have wanted him to say those three words since I was 10. I always knew that those words were more powerful than a love potion, or the greatest wizard's disarming spell. And right then , I felt all of my sorrows drift away with the wind. And, I told myself form then on, no more feeling sorry for myself, or no more moping around like I have been doing for months.

Then I finally responded, "I love you more."


End file.
